<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*You took a piece of candy. *Look at what you've done. by The_Falling_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216556">*You took a piece of candy. *Look at what you've done.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Star/pseuds/The_Falling_Star'>The_Falling_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A call, a withering echo, and it sings all-knowing words [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween, Magic, Nonbinary Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), POV Third Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Star/pseuds/The_Falling_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On this nearing all hallows eve,<br/>The Dreemurrs do try to achieve,<br/>A blue mage’s screaming,<br/>Via dastardly scheming,<br/>By a flower with a trick up his sleeve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara &amp; Asriel Dreemurr &amp; Frisk, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A call, a withering echo, and it sings all-knowing words [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>*You took a piece of candy. *Look at what you've done.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place approximately two months after the events of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580004/chapters/58558999">From the Mouth of an Injured Head</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans <em> loved </em>Sundays. </p><p> </p><p>Humans called it “the day of rest”, and truly, it was the most blessed thing that savage race ever came up with. The Embassy was closed, sleeping in late was expected, if not encouraged, simply a whole day he could dedicate to lazing about the couch watching shitty daytime television and infomercials between naps. It was like a holiday that happened every week.</p><p> </p><p>A monster could get used to a cushy life on the surface that included Sundays.</p><p> </p><p>Well, when there wasn’t an incessant conversational buzzing accompanied by the clanging and banging of drawers being rooted through in the background. Asriel happened to be the one doing said rooting, finding a rubber band among a motley collection of paperclips, sprinkles, and flashlight. He attempted to fling it at Frisk, but his sharp thorns severed the band and it snapped back to smack him in the snout. He yelped, Frisk snickering to themselves before they raised their hands to sign to their brother.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;What about firing darts from the nerf guns?&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“Or we could use spiders! Maybe we bribe one of Muffet’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she could only move solids.” Chara held up a colorful, half-empty package from the mess inside the drawer, “What of water balloons?”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;“NO!”&gt; Asriel shouted and Frisk vehemently signed, “Stars, I’d hate to see what she could do with those by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“what are you kids doin’?” Sans asked with a huff of mild annoyance, turning to swing an arm over the back of the couch and looking at the three Dreemurr children tearing through his cabinets like it was an armory. </p><p> </p><p>“Trying to figure out how to scare Alex.” Asriel said after a second’s hesitation. If there was anyone who’d be a willing co-conspirator in such an endeavor, it’d be Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“why?” he responded, raising a brow bone.</p><p> </p><p>“The challenge.” Chara breathed, almost wistfully. <strike>Fuckin’ anomaly.</strike> Weird kid. Sans’s eyelights shifted over to Frisk, waiting for their answer.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;She used to be really jumpy and now she’s not. Uncle Papyrus said it’s impossible to scare her now, and Asriel said we totally could, so now we’re trying to prove Uncle Pap wrong.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“I tried climbing up to her balcony like I used to and she knew I was coming before she could even see me.” Asriel grumped.</p><p> </p><p>Sans’s eyelights dimmed in his sockets and his SOUL clenched a little. “kid, don’t tell me that, your mom would kill you and then kill me if she knew you were scaling a four-story building for a prank.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Alex said too.” Asriel grumbled with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“We have attempted to stealthily approach her from behind corners and doors, but she was also able to detect our presence.” Chara added, and Frisk nodded, signing again;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;I tried hiding in her linen closet. I fell asleep before I could pop out and scare her, but I don’t think that would have worked either.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you fell asleep, it was the perfect opportunity!” Azzy complained, lifting his vine-like arms in exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“heh, i can, closets are great for napping in.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be a way to scare her.” Asriel slammed a balled fist onto his palm, eyes hard with determination.</p><p> </p><p>“good luck with that.” Sans replied with a lazy wave of his hand, turning his attention back to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, you used to do it all the time!” Asriel goaded.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, <em> used </em>to, kid. pap is right.” Sans tried turning up the volume, but Asriel marched into the living room, blocking his view of the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just take a shortcut? It worked the first time you met.” Asriel said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Sans sighed heavily at having his infomercial interrupted, glaring at the boss monster. “you wanna know what happens when you teleport near INTEGRITY?” he said reproachfully, and Asriel nodded. “fine, go upstairs. i’ll be there in two minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>The three kids looked at each other for a second before scampering out the door as one, rushing up the stairs in a flurry of footfalls and knocking on the entrance to apartment 404 one floor up. “One second!” came a distant call, the door handle twisting and the door opening seemingly of its own accord, until one spotted the tell-tale glow of Blue Magic pulling it open.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey guys.” Alex distractedly greeted from (where else) the kitchen. Out of habit they glanced around for potential sweets. She seemed to be in the midst of a baking spree, preparing for the upcoming spooky holiday. Sadly, they had arrived at the beginnings of it, cooling racks out but still empty, the oven preheating, a mixing bowl full of cookie dough resting on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Gaster was lounging on the couch in the living room, much as his younger brother was in the apartment downstairs. The exhausted skeleton looked as if he’d been about to nod off before the trio arrived, his skull leaning heavily against the palm of his hollow hand as mismatched eyelights drifted over towards the Dreemurrs.</p><p> </p><p>Led by Asriel, they let themselves into the kitchen, Chara shifting closer to a bowl of colorfully wrapped fun-sized chocolate bars perched on the edge of the counter. Alex’s eyes narrowed suspiciously once she finished dumping out a measured amount of flour into a bowl and gave the kids her full attention, “So...what do you three want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, can’t we just say ‘hi’?” Asriel pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Chara yelped as a wooden spoon haloed in a blue glow rapped their knuckles when they reached for one of the candies, glaring at the small human with their black eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never once visited me just for the sake of visiting, Azzy.” Alex retorted, a hand on her hip. “I don’t have cookies yet, so you must want something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“A demonstration.” Chara answered enigmatically, rubbing their hand. </p><p> </p><p>“...Of?” Alex asked one uncomfortably long silence later when no further information was forthcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Alex’s gaze became distant, and a split second later her magic flared. It was a potent, palpable, SOUL-quaking feeling to any who had some sort of magical sense.</p><p> </p><p>Sans materialized in the middle of the kitchen, hovering in a haze of Alex’s magic, his SOUL dyed sapphire. He had his hands laced behind his head, his grin easygoing as he floated in the middle of the kitchen like he was lounging on some invisible hammock.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, what the hell are you doing?” she asked crossly, turning to face the skeleton behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, you know, just <em> hanging </em>out with my favorite pal.” he said with a wink, and booped her nose.</p><p> </p><p>The human grit her teeth and scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to teleport into my apartment!” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, sorry about that-”</p><p> </p><p>“No you aren’t.” INTEGRITY interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“-but the kids here wanted to see how i can’t sneak up on you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s magic suddenly dissipated, Sans’s SOUL flashing back to its usual white and gravity resumed its pull, causing Sans to fall noisily to the ground with a clatter of bones. A groaned ‘ow’ sounded from somewhere near Alex’s feet and Gaster chuckled from the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans hasn’t been able to get a jump on me in forever. Why do you guys care about that?” she asked as said skeleton pulled himself to his feet and dusted his stained hoodie off.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;No one can sneak up on you anymore.&gt; Frisk lamentingly signed.</p><p> </p><p>The mage’s eyebrows shot up, “Is <em> that </em> what you’ve been trying to do all week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, do you even remember when the last time it was someone made you scream?” Asriel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster noisily “coughed” from the living room and Alex shot him a fierce glare, a blush staining her freckled cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>,” she emphasized, looking back at the kids, “No, I guess I never thought about it but, I mean, that’s just how my magic works.” her blue magic encircled the chocolate in Chara’s grasp and yanked it away, the plant monster pouting peevishly as their reclaimed prize drifted back into the bowl, “I can’t move something unless I can feel it with my magic, and if you get near me enough to get in range, I’m going to sense it.” she explained with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>&lt;See, Uncle Pap was right, you can’t scare her.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a clicking tongue emanated from the living room. &lt;Is that all you were trying to accomplish?&gt; Gaster asked, looking rather unimpressed. The tall skeleton rose from the couch, walking over towards the kitchen, &lt;It is quite a simple task, observe.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Once he made sure Alex was watching he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater, then held up both arms in demonstration. Alex looked as lost as the Dreemurrs felt, and then Gaster gripped the ulna and radius of his left arm just below his wrist with his opposite hand and <em> pulled. </em></p><p> </p><p>His left forearm detached with a snapping ‘pop!’.</p><p> </p><p>Alex <em> screamed. </em></p><p> </p><p>To make matters worse, Gaster’s left hand waved almost cheerily at his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Alex shrieked louder, the wooden spoon clattering to the floor, blood draining from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck, put it back, <em> put it back!!” </em> she screeched, hands flailing wildly, looking like she was about to faint. Sans burst out laughing at her panic, doubling over as blue tears rolled down his cheeks. But Gaster obliged, reattaching the arm with an audible ‘click’ sound.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;There, see? No harm done.&gt; he said with a broad grin, gesturing widely with both arms.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Wow, that’s so cool!&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> gross</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating...”</p><p> </p><p>“Your freaking limbs can pop off!? What the hell? <em> Never do that again! </em>” the blue mage shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;See, children? She is perfectly capable of being frightened.&gt; he walked over to Alex, chuckling as he wrapped her in a reassuring hug. She looked exceedingly grumpy but leaned into his embrace anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, you got me....You can shut up now Sans.” she groused as he kept laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“oh my god,” he wheezed, wiping at his skull with his sleeve, “the look on your face! i shoulda taken a picture.” another round of chuckles, “holy shit, you didn’t know bones could detach, oh stars!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaand we’re done.” she slid out of Gaster’s hug, marching over to the shorter skeleton, “Sans, get the hell out of my apartment.” she superfluously ordered, grabbing him by his hoodie and shoving him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“heheh, c’mon kids.” Sans waved the trio to follow him, and with a round of good-byes and waving the group departed, Sans still giggling under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“geez, that was good. great job kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t scare her though.” Asriel questioned while Chara unwrapped the chocolate bar they had managed to thieve amidst the shrieking and took a bite, offering the other half to a grateful Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>“nah, but my bro just showed you how.” the three stared questioningly at him, and his ever-present grin widened as he explained, “don’t sneak up on her. give her the unexpected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Asriel hummed as an idea took root, “I think I have a new plan.” he said with a fiendish, fanged smirk that looked like it entirely belonged to Flowey.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day a very angry Doctor W.D. Gaster knocked on the door to apartment 304, a very confused Papyrus opening it.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT’S THE MATTER, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, then glanced down at a snickering Asriel with a blood-crusted snout held aloft by the scruff of his sweater in Gaster’s skeletal hand, trailed by an irritated Chara, and two mages who appeared very distressed.</p><p> </p><p>[This one-], he shook Asriel, [-frightened Alex.] he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“...HOW??” Papyrus asked with narrowed sockets.</p><p> </p><p>“I still have some old tricks.” the boss monster nasally replied. Asriel's maw parted widely, too widely, like some horrifying bear trap and grew long, sharp teeth, resembling an angler fish more than a goat. Thorned vines writhed around him like coiling and thrashing snakes and his eyes shifted to a soulless jet black as he made a demonic cackling sound.</p><p> </p><p>It was a thing of nightmares, an eldritch abomination instead of a boy.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus stared, looking somehow disturbed and impressed at the same time. “OH, THAT IS QUITE SCARY! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD STILL DO THAT.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Me either.” Alex said very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“And so my dear brother learned why you should not accost a mage.” Chara sighed, unamused. </p><p> </p><p>Azzy’s appearance shifted back to normal, still smirking, “She totally smashed me into a wall.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Alex cried.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Chara healed him.&gt; Frisk signed, &lt;But his nose kept bleeding.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> so </em> sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Completely worth it, she screamed bloody murder.” Azzy gave a satisfied grin, snorting loudly a disgusting sounding mix of mucus and blood.</p><p> </p><p>[Please take this,] Gaster handed the goat monster off to Papyrus, who still had a general air of confusion, &lt;And keep it away from my apartment. If you’ll excuse me, I have some drywall to repair...again.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“...Sorry.” Alex whispered meekly. Gaster grasped her by the upper arm and the two vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, Papyrus,” Asriel started, giving the skeleton holding him a wide and (almost) innocent smile, “You won’t tell mom, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“TELL HER WHAT?” he replied, sounding (almost) innocent himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You’re best!” the boss monster cheered, hugging the tall monster.</p><p> </p><p>“WE SHOULD GET YOU CLEANED UP. YOU ARE QUITE SCARY, BUT NOTHING IS SCARIER THAN AN ANGRY TORIEL!”</p><p> </p><p>To that, everyone could agree.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this AU, skeletons monsters operate with <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/zarla/art/Must-make-the-noise-stop-808576522">Zarla’s rules</a>. Since their bones are held together with magic instead of cartilage, they can attach and detach them at will.</p><p>...Mostly at will.</p><p>(“Wait, so <i>that’s</i> how you lost your hand in the void that one time?”</p><p>[...I thought we had agreed not to discuss that incident.])</p><p><a href="https://fallingstarstuff.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p><p>If you are a fan or writer of Gaster fics, please consider joining us over at the <a href="https://fallingstarstuff.tumblr.com/post/639586244700127232/gasters-followers-discord-server">Gaster's Followers Discord server.</a></p><p> </p><p>Happy Halloween! 🎃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>